Are You Too Busy For Me?
by Neospice21
Summary: Haru and Yamamoto were married and had a son named Kenshin. Yamamoto is always busy with baseball and mafia work. Haru is feeling annoyed and Kenshin is starting to forget he even has a father. Yamamoto comes back home and Haru confronts him. How will things turn out? Read and find out! 8086, Yamamoto x Haru


Ah ha ha ha.

Yeah I got really busy. Still am really busy. Junior in college is no joke.

[Blah blah insert long story of why I haven't updated anything yet.]

SO, to force myself into getting back into the feel of fanfiction writing, I decided, 'what better way to force me back into writing than writing fanfiction again?' Easiest thing would be a oneshot so here we are.

* * *

**Are You Too Busy For Me?**

Haru was reading a book on the couch, with her little boy sleeping right next to her.

She shook her head and sighed.

It was hard sometimes having a husband who was a baseball player AND a mafia man.

He was always away on missions and when he wasn't on a mission he was playing baseball.

Honestly, he barely had time to come home and spend quality time with the family a lot of the time.

Too busy to fix the door, too busy to go to a parent-teacher conference, too busy to relax even!

He had barely played with their son either. The poor thing. He was getting lonely.

Just earlier today he asked, 'Mommy, do I have a daddy? My friends said that a Daddy is always at home to play with you. I don't have that,' and it honestly broke her heart to hear that coming from her son.

He was so cute. He looked a lot like Yamamoto, though of course she didn't want to brag but he was cuter than Yamamoto because her cute-genes were added into the mix.

Also, he had her intelligence, which, is a sigh of relief.

She lightly started to pet her son's head gently.

What was the name of their child you ask? Kenshin.

Yes yes, before you ask. Yamamoto named him.

After who? The best samurai there is of course. What other reason would he be named such?

Haru personally wanted to name him 'Hage' for of course Namahage.

They had a few rounds of rock papers scissors and Yamamoto won, giving him the right to name their child.

It was getting late so she scooped him up into her arms and she walked to his room and set him down on his bed carefully as to not wake him.

Click click, crreeeeaaaak.

She rolled her eyes and walked out of Kenshin's room to look at the door with an unpleasant look on her face.

In the doorway was her 'I'm too busy to do husband-things' husband.

"Well what does Haru owe the pleasure of you coming home today? Did you forget your extra bat?" She asked sarcastically.

Yamamoto sighed knowing that this was probably going to be the response he got when he finally returned home after a long mission.

"Haru, come on, you know that I get busy. I can't help it. Baseball is still really important to me and I have to go on missions to keep you all safe." Yamammoto said.

Haru crossed her arms over her chest, still not very pleased by his answer, or his presence at the very moment.

"Kenshin asked me if he had a father. He doesn't have someone to play with him like the other kids do. I didn't give him an answer today, but what shall I tell him the next time?" She asked tapping her foot impatiently.

Yamamoto's eyes moved to the room where Kenshin was sleeping in.

A look of regret flooded his eyes.

It was too late to quit the Mafia business now. Baseball was important to him and he only had a few more years before he'd probably quit and resume the sushi business from his father.

Besides, baseball brought in a lot of money, which could be saved to provide a good future for their son, and also be used for other things like security.

He just didn't know what to do.

"I'll try to come home more often and spend some quality time with you guys, I promise." He said.

Haru just nodded her head, looking back into Kenshin's room.

"I just hope you can keep your promise. Next thing you know, you'll be too busy for me." She said casting a look down to the floor, wrapping her arms around herself for comfort.

Yamamoto closed the door behind him and made sure that it was locked.

He walked across the house and he stood before her.

"Haru, I'm too busy for many things, but if there is one thing I'm never too busy for, it would be, loving you." Yamamoto said wrapping his arms around her waist and he kissed her forehead gently.

Haru pursed her lips and looked at him skeptically.

He was also too busy to see their son's play. She made his costume for him.

He was the best-looking tree in the whole play.

"Come on Haru, let's go to bed." Yamamoto said trying to lead her to their room. Haru dug the balls of her feet into the ground. "You come home after all this time, say you are never too busy to love me, and you just want to sleep?" She huffed, glaring at him.

Yamamoto smiled at her gently, kissing her cheek and he whispered huskily into her ear, "I can give you all the attention and love you want in bed now can't I? Don't worry, Kenshin is a heavy sleeper, you can scream all you want tonight."

Haru felt her cheeks heat up and she snorted a quick laugh, though she still made a straight bee-line towards their room.

Yamamoto watched her walk to their room quickly.

Every wife needs to be taken good care of, and he was always willing to take good 'care' of his lovely wife.

"Yamamoto, aren't you coming?" She inquired from their room.

"Don't worry dear, I'm coming. I wouldn't miss this for the world." He chuckled to himself, licking his bottom lip and loosening his tie.

He wouldn't lie, he was waiting for this. For a very, very, long time.

There was no chance in hell she was getting any sleep tonight- if you knew what he meant.

I really hope that I haven't lost my touch.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

Ah, also, if you wouldn't mind checking this out:

* * *

I really hope that I haven't lost my touch.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

If you are interested in some art commissions, my husband (I'm not actually married, mind you) is doing some commissions right now. If you are interested please send me a pm or email me. My email is in my profile. I would post the link here, but FF is mean and it won't let me link anything. CURSE YOU FF!

Please and thank you!

Neo-chan out!

See you next time!


End file.
